FrozenCharming family
by taniadh
Summary: Emma y Elsa manejan las situaciones cotidianas de su vida tanto en Arendelle como en Storybrooke. Y eso incluye hacer de niñeras de los integrantes más pequeños de la familia.


**_A/N: Ya terminé los exámenes y aunque la semana que viene comienzo el segundo cuatrimestre de clases espero volver al ritmo habitual para publicar fics. Con respecto a la historia quiero aclarar un pequeño detalle: no aguanto al personaje Robin de la serie y, por tanto, odio mucho más que le hayan emparejado con Regina por lo que en mis fics eso no va a pasar. Cuando me refiero a la pareja de Regina no me refiero a él sino a otra persona, que no explico porque no es relevante para la historia pero quizá en algún fic me atreva a inventarme algún personaje para ella. Otra cosa, s_****i se me ocurren más historias de este tipo y en este espacio temporal y con estos personajes voy a seguir publicándolas aquí pero de momento voy a dejarlo como one-shot ya que no tengo más. **

**_Dicho todo esto, espero que hayáis tenido una buena entrada de año y que os guste este fic. Ya sabéis que los comentarios son muy apreciados y muchas gracias por leerme. _**

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba en penumbra, la lámpara de la mesilla arrojaba una luz tenue, suficiente para poder iluminar el libro de cuentos que la reina de Arendelle estaba leyendo en voz alta ante los tres pares de ojos de miradas impacientes e ilusionadas.<p>

- Y entonces… la princesa de Misthaven, Emma, se montó en su caballo. Y sin esperar a que nadie la siguiera, se lanzó a galope contra los enemigos.

- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? –interrumpió la narración la voz impaciente de Oliver, el sobrino de cinco años de la reina.

- Sshh, calla, estaba a punto de decirlo.- le reprendió Neal, de seis, hermano de Emma.

Elsa sonrió cálidamente a los niños que estaban deseando conocer la historia y tras una pausa dramática, prosiguió.

- Ocurrió que, sin detener el caballo en ningún momento, alzó las manos usando su magia y ahuyentó al dragón y junto con él, a los enemigos del reino, lanzándolos por los aires. Después, la reina de Arendelle hizo un muro de hielo obligándolos a ir al mar y los malos no volvieron a intentar atacar el reino nunca más. Fin.

- ¡Bien! –gritaron los dos niños dando palmadas y saltando en la cama, contentos.

Sin embargo, Ingrid, la más pequeña de todos, con tan sólo cuatro años y nombrada así en honor a la tía de su madre, se encontraba pensativa y con un gesto casi enfadado aunque infantil.

- ¡No puede acabar así!

Los niños al instante la miraron sin entender nada al igual que la propia reina.

- Después de vencer a los malos se hace una fiesta para celebrarlo y tiene que haber una boda. La princesa de Misthaven y la reina de Arendelle se tienen que casar ¡Así se acaban las historias!

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el entusiasmo y testarudez de su hermana reflejado en su sobrina. Sin duda los niños habían heredado las mejores cualidades de sus padres. Normalmente les leían cualquier historia clásica pero esa noche, los niños habían querido saber algo de su propio hogar y de su propia historia así que, como todo lo que ocurría en sus vidas se reflejaba en el libro de cuentos más tarde, también pudieron leer como las gentes de Storybrooke y sobre todo Emma ayudaron a salvar a Arendelle de otro ataque de un reino lejano.

- Tienes razón. –Se escuchó una nueva voz en la habitación. Elsa giró la cabeza para ver a Emma, que estaba con el hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se separaba de este y se acercaba hacia ellas tomando asiento a su lado y pasando un brazo por su cintura.- Pero es que esta historia no se ha acabado aún y lo que la tía Elsa acaba de contaros es sólo un capítulo.

Ingrid, la niña, sonrió asintiendo complacida por la respuesta de la mujer, mientras Elsa agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida por las palabras de su novia y lo que ello implicaba.

Al instante se escuchó un resoplido proveniente de Neal.

- Menuda tontería. Las bodas son muy aburridas y las niñas aún más. Yo cuando sea mayor recorreré el mundo en busca de aventuras. Y cuando me canse de este me iré al Bosque Encantado y montaré a caballo durante todo el día.

Oliver asentía profusamente a las palabras del otro niño, como dándole la razón.

- Y yo montaré en trineo por todo el fiordo de Arendelle. Y seguro que mi padre me deja que me lleve a Sven conmigo.

- Vosotros sí que no entendéis nada –replicó Ingrid sacándoles la lengua- Las bodas son muy bonitas porque es una fiesta y hay baile y mucha comida. Y vienen gentes de todas las partes del reino y toda la familia se reúne. Y lo mejor de todo, ¡te casas con la persona que más quieres en el mundo! Y después puedes ir a recorrer el mundo con tu amor y tener mil aventuras.

Ambas mujeres rieron al ver el entusiasmo de la niña.

- Eso es. Pero para entonces aún falta mucho tiempo y se hace tarde así que todos a dormir. –dijo Emma al ver que, efectivamente, con tanta charla se había pasado la hora de ir a dormir. Le dio un beso en la frente a Ingrid y fue a arropar a Oliver y Neal que estaban protestando en voz baja aunque eran obedientes y ya se estaban metiendo en las camas.- Buenas noches. –se despidió de todos saliendo de la habitación.

Elsa fue a darles un beso a cada uno y a colocar la colcha de la cama de Ingrid para arroparla mejor y que no pasara frío.

- Elsa… -susurró la niña ya medio adormilada.

- ¿Si? Cariño –respondió Elsa enternecida por el tono de voz.

- Cuando te cases con la tía Emma ¿podré hacerme un vestido nuevo y quedarme despierta hasta que sea de día?

Elsa rio levemente al escucharla.

- Sí… podrás tener todo lo que quieras.

- Y chocolate. –se atrevió a sugerir con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Por supuesto que habrá chocolate. Mucho. Pero aún no hay nada hablado sobre bodas así que no te emociones mucho ¿vale?

Ingrid asintió con una sonrisa pues a pesar de lo que le dijese su tía, ella estaba convencida de que esa boda se celebraría más temprano que tarde. Había visto como la tía Emma miraba a su tía Elsa cuando ésta no se daba cuenta, y era la misma mirada que su padre Kristoff tenía cada vez que miraba a su madre Anna. E igual que las miradas de los personajes de las películas de dibujos de este reino. Eso era amor verdadero y la boda no podía esperar mucho más.

- Vale.

Elsa sonrió y le dio un besito en su nariz antes de arroparla del todo y apagar la luz. Se levantó intentando no hacer ruido y, antes de salir de la habitación se despidió de todos de nuevo.

- Buenas noches principitos y princesita.

Sólo recibió murmullos como respuesta pues los niños estaban bastante cansados después de todo un día jugando en el parque, en el bosque y una tarde en grannys tomando batidos antes de ir a casa a ver películas.

La reina caminó con su habitual paso regio y elegante aunque esta vez no anduvo por los pasillos de su palacio en Arendelle sino por los pasillos de su casa, más pequeña en comparación, de Storybrooke. Emma y ella habían decidido comprar una pequeña casa en el pueblo para no tener que quedarse en casa de Snow y Charming cada vez que pasaban una temporada en este mundo. Dividían su tiempo entre Storybrooke y Arendelle para poder cumplir con sus responsabilidades como salvadora y reina, respectivamente. Y de momento, en los años que llevaban estaba funcionando bastante bien.

Siguió el camino por donde oía voces y llegó hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Emma hablando con Henry mientras tomaban una taza de chocolate con canela.

- Chico, tienes que tranquilizarte, estar así no te va a ayudar en nada.

- No, tú no lo entiendes, mamá –replicó testarudo el ya no tan adolescente- por fin ha aceptado salir conmigo y sé que lo voy a estropear. Lo sé. Ya has visto lo torpe que puedo ser, me choco con todo, me caigo y ¿has visto que manazas? –levanta las manos enseñándoselas- la mitad del tiempo no sé dónde ponerlas. Seguro que la abrazo y acabo tocando donde no debo y me llevo un bofetón y no quiere volver a saber nada de mí.

Emma por un momento se quedó en silencio pues entendía muy bien las inseguridades de su hijo, no es que ella tuviese los mismos problemas, al menos lo de las manos, pero lo entendía. Y por eso mismo quería darle un consejo que fuese sincero y que funcionase pero no se le ocurría ninguno.

- ¿De qué hablamos? –preguntó Elsa cuando se acercó a la pareja tímidamente pues no quería estropear el momento madre e hijo. Pero una vez que Emma le tendió la mano para que se acercase y Henry la recibió con una sonrisa, se tranquilizó y tomó la mano de Emma sentándose en el regazo de ésta, como le había indicado, dejando que la abrazase por la cintura.

- De Grace. Mañana Henry y ella tienen una cita y el chico está muy nervioso.

Elsa asintió con una amplia sonrisa. Henry llevaba años enamorado de Grace pero por problemas con la magia en el pueblo, el padre de ella, y los propios problemas de adolescentes no habían podido tener la oportunidad de tener una cita e intentar ser algo más que amigos. Y, al fin, parecía que iba a suceder.

- Lo mejor será que la llame y le diga que no puedo ir. –sugirió un derrotado Henry.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! –replicó Elsa casi indignada por la sugerencia.

- ¿Qué te dijo tu madre que hicieras? –preguntó Emma refiriéndose a la otra madre del joven, Regina.

Henry se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

- Que me vistiese bien que le abriese las puertas y la dejase pasar primero. Que pagase todo… lo típico. Con eso no tengo ningún problema, es por cómo me voy a comportar. Sé que la voy a fastidiar, lo sé.

- Eh, vamos, no digas eso. Todos esos consejos están bien pero… ya sabes, no lo fuerces. También es tu cita y tienes que divertirte y si estás interpretando el papel de perfecto caballero no lo vas a conseguir. Ella te conoce desde hace años y sabe cómo eres.

- ¡Pero es que yo soy un desastre! –volvió a repetir Henry.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? –preguntó Elsa riendo ligeramente, lo que hizo que ambos la mirasen con curiosidad sin entender.- Quiero decir, Grace te conoce y sabe cómo eres, si ha accedido a quedar contigo es porque quiere quedar contigo y conocerte más. Ya sabe que a veces puedes ser un poco torpe pero va preparada para ello. Además, no creo que Grace sea tan perfecta y seguro que ella está ahora mismo igual de nerviosa que tú repasando todos sus defectos, pero a ti eso no te importa.

Henry tuvo que darle la razón a regañadientes porque aunque sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo Elsa era muy razonable, sus inseguridades hablaban más alto en su cabeza.

- Es fácil decirlo…

Elsa volvió a sonreír y miró brevemente a su novia, que, gracias al abrazo con la que la rodeaba, ahora estaba entretenida acariciando el hueso de su cadera por encima de la ropa en un patrón distraído mientras escuchaba la conversación.

- ¿Tu madre no te ha contado nunca nuestra primera cita?- Al instante, Emma levantó la cabeza mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos como un ciervo en medio de la carretera. Elsa pasó un brazo por los hombros de esta y besó su sien para tranquilizarla antes de seguir tras ver la negativa del chico.- Emma y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita aquí en Storybrooke y me llevó al cine porque a mi me encantan las películas y quería enseñarme como era. El caso es que mientras subíamos por las escaleras hasta nuestros asientos, se tropezó y casi acaba rodando.

- ¡Estaba muy oscuro! –protestó la aludida aunque sólo recibió una risa leve por parte de su novia como respuesta.

- Y luego mientras estábamos viendo la peli no sé qué hizo ni cómo pero el caso es que todo el refresco acabó vertido sobre mi vestido nuevo que me había comprado especialmente para esa noche.

- No. –Exclamó Henry, asombrado por la historia que le estaban contando y casi reprimiendo una carcajada al ver a su madre agachar la cabeza algo avergonzada por el recuerdo de aquel día.- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Me fui corriendo al baño para ver si podía limpiar algo y Emma me siguió disculpándose unas mil veces y llamándose torpe otras dosmil. Por un momento pensé que iba a empezar a darse cabezazos contra la pared para castigarse a sí misma. –le dirigió una mirada cariñosa a la otra rubia mientras acariciaba su pelo.- Le dije que no pasaba nada porque el frío a mi no me molesta y el vestido se podría lavar pero no entraba en razones. Estaba tan avergonzada y cabreada consigo misma por una tontería tan pequeña que me pareció aún más adorable que de costumbre y tuve que besarla para que se callara.

Emma, que había estado callada durante toda la historia, levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa por lo que acababa de decir y buscó los labios de la otra mujer, besándola suavemente como para recordar aquel momento. Tuvieron que parar cuando notaron que con un simple beso no iba a ser suficiente pues ambas querían más. Pero, sobre todo, cuando escucharon a Henry quejarse.

- Aarrg, vale, vale, ¡que estoy aún aquí delante! –protestó cerrando los ojos y arrugando la nariz en un gesto de asco.

Ambas mujeres separaron sus labios, Elsa muy sonrojada pues no era propio de una reina comportarse así, aunque cuando de Emma se trataba se olvidaba de todo. Y Emma sonriendo aún más ampliamente que antes, por el beso y por haber molestado a su hijo.

- Entonces… ¿si le tiro el refresco encima no pasa nada? –preguntó el chico queriendo conocer la moraleja de la historia.

Emma se llevó una mano a la cara negando con la cabeza por lo obtuso que podía ser su hijo cuando se trataba de la vida real y no sobre historias. Por fortuna, Elsa tenía más paciencia y tras reír, le contestó:

- Procura no hacerlo. Lo que quiero decir es que ella te conoce y quiere salir contigo así que relájate y pásalo bien. Y si ocurre algún imprevisto como ese no pienses que se ha acabado el mundo.

Henry asintió aún no convencido del todo pero algo más tranquilo. Si su madre, que era la persona más torpe que había conocido, había logrado enamorar a la reina de Arendelle, él también podía tener una cita con Grace y que acabase bien. Se levantó de la silla con un suspiro.

- Está bien… me voy a dormir ya, que mañana necesito estar muy despierto. –les dio un abrazo a ambas para despedirse y gruñó cuando su madre le revolvió el pelo antes de separarse.

- Yo también me voy a la cama.- dijo Elsa cuando se quedaron solas.

- Vale, ve tú primero, ahora te alcanzo.

Elsa asintió y tras besar la mano de su novia se dirigió a la habitación que ambas compartían, al final del pasillo, alejada del resto de habitaciones de la casa.

Emma se quedó unos minutos en la cocina recogiendo los vasos de chocolate y demás y, tras un momento de deliberación, acabó por tocar la puerta de la habitación de Henry. Cuando esté le informó de que podía pasar, entró y se acercó a la cama donde el joven ya estaba tumbado y mirándola con curiosidad. Emma no perdió el tiempo queriendo acabar cuanto antes y sacó un preservativo del bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo dejó en la mesilla de su hijo.

- Toma. Y más te vale usarlo como ya te explicamos Regina y yo en aquella charla hace unos años.

- ¡MAMÁ! –Exclamó Henry entre horrorizado, asustado y asqueado porque su madre volviese a recordarle aquel momento tan traumático de su vida.- ¡Es nuestra primera cita! Ni siquiera sé si le gusto y tendré suerte si me da un beso. No voy a usarlo. –siguió explicándose cada vez más sonrojado por tener que hablar de eso con su madre.

Emma rodó los ojos sin darle importancia al mal rato que estaba pasando su hijo.

- Ya sé que no lo vas a usar mañana, pero puedo que dentro de un mes o dos o los que sean. Lo que quiero es que lo tengas por si pasa lo que sea. No te cuesta nada y yo me quedo tranquila. No tengo ningún interés en ser abuela muy joven. Ya bastantes líos de edades tenemos en este pueblo.

- Está bien… -accedió el chico sabiendo que su madre no lo hacía con maldad y que en el fondo era porque se preocupaba.

Emma asintió ya más tranquila y salió de la habitación para ir a la suya propia donde ya se encontraba Elsa. Al entrar vio a la rubia colocando la ropa que acababa de quitarse, en un montoncito encima de la silla para poder lavarla al día siguiente. Sin tantos miramientos, Emma se desvistió dejando que la ropa cayese al suelo sin importarle mucho. Y tras vestirse con una camiseta ancha de manga corta, fue a lavarse los dientes en el baño propio que tenían y se tumbó en la cama con un suspiro de satisfacción al notar la comodidad del colchón y la suavidad de la colcha arropándola. Se quedó hipnotizada, como siempre, viendo como Elsa se deshacía su trenza. Cuando la mujer más joven se tumbó en la cama, quiso ser más sutil pero el suspiro de satisfacción fue evidente para ambas. Emma abrió los brazos en una clara invitación y cuando Elsa se abrazó a ella, enredó una mano en su pelo masajeando su cabeza para calmar las molestias donde algunos mechones habían estado más tirantes, recibiendo así, otro suspiro, este de agradecimiento, por parte de su pareja que empezaba a acomodarse en su pecho.

- Un día duro ¿eh?

Elsa sintió con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de ese momento un momento antes de abrirlos y mirarla.

- Los quiero muchísimo a todos, pero los niños a veces son agotadores.

- Y encima nos han dejado a los tres a la vez. –estuvo de acuerdo Emma.

- Anna y Kristoff necesitaban un día para ellos solos, han estado muy estresados con los asuntos del reino y entre eso y los niños no habían tenido tiempo para ellos.

Emma sintió a lo que decía con una sonrisa.

- Si, y mis padres con la excusa de que son el amor verdadero y tienen que dar ejemplo, se han aprovechado y nos han dejado el monstruito que tienen por hijo.

Elsa rio escondiéndose en el cuello de Emma al recordar como esa mañana, Snow y David se habían presentado en su casa dejándoles a Neal sin más explicaciones que esa triste excusa. Pero no podía negarles nada, siempre se habían portado muy bien con ella y su familia y su amor era legendario en todas las historias por lo que estaba contenta de poder ayudarles. Además, en realidad Neal no era tan travieso, tan sólo era un niño de seis años jugando con sus amigos y Elsa lo adoraba.

- Seguro que tú eras peor a su edad.- le reprendió Elsa defendiendo al pequeño entre risas.

- Yo era mucho peor sin duda. –admitió Emma riendo también.

- ¿Y Regina? –pregunto Elsa de repente con curiosidad.

- Ella no puso ni excusa. Llamó a Henry para decirle que hoy dormía aquí pero el chico dice que escuchó el horno de fondo así que imagino que habrá preparado una lasaña y habrá invitado a su novio a cenar a su casa.

Elsa asintió sonriendo al ver que incluso la que había sido la reina malvada también estaba empezando a encontrar su final feliz.

- Entonces ¿hoy estamos de niñeras oficiales de Storybrooke?

- Aham –asintió Emma acariciando el costado de la rubia- Y lo peor es que no podemos devolvérsela a nadie porque no tenemos ningún niño.

Elsa levantó la vista mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que quieres tener un hijo conmigo, señorita Swan? Porque hay mejor formas de pedirlo…

Emma la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y casi balbuceando al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Yo no… me refería a que no podemos fastidiarles de la misma manera pero… -se queda un momento en silencio y acaba por preguntar entre asustada y curiosa.- ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

Elsa, sin perder la sonrisa, sube una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Emma y de paso tranquilizarla al verla así.

- Tranquila, Emma, estaba bromeando. Biológicamente hablando, no somos la pareja que más fácil lo tiene –se permitió una pequeña broma- pero no me extrañaría si ocurriera. Y, de hecho, me encantaría tener un hijo contigo.

Emma levantó una ceja interrogante a la par que la miraba extrañada pues su atención se había quedado en una de las frases.

- ¿Por qué dices que no te extrañaría?

Elsa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Emma, creo que a veces no te das cuenta de lo poderosa que eres. Eres el producto del amor verdadero y el amor es la fuerza más poderosa de todas, pero también la más imprevisible. No sé mucho de magia ni de hechizos ni cómo funciona todo eso, sólo digo que conociéndote y viendo como tus poderes crecen día a día, no es del todo loco pensar que un día podamos tener un hijo a causa de la magia.

Emma se quedó pensado unos segundo, aunque lo que decía Elsa era una locura, lo cierto es que desde que había llegado a ese pueblo su definición de locura había cambiad bastantes veces y había ampliado sus límites mucho más. Y, en realidad, lo que decía, tenía bastante sentido. Ella era poderosa y su magia estaba ligada a sus emociones y era producto del amor, no sería tan raro si ocurriese. Y, lo más sorprendente es que sonrió ante esa posibilidad de un futuro. Le gustaba su vida tal y como estaba, con su hijo empezando su propia vida, su hermano pequeño montando líos por el pueblo junto con sus sobrinos. Pero si ocurría, y de repente había un nuevo integrante en la familia, no le desagradaba esa idea, mucho menos al recordar a Elsa cuidando de todos los niños. Saber que ella pensaba igual era lo que la tranquilizaba. Después de pasar tantos años encerrada, para Elsa tener una familia como la que tenían ahora ya era más que regalo suficiente y por eso no había insistido en lo de casarse y formar una familia tradicional. Era feliz así, pero si ocurría y de repente tenían un hijo también sería muy feliz.

- La verdad es que tiene sentido . – dijo al fin Emma acercándose un poco más a la otra rubia.- Pero si queremos asegurarnos vamos a tener que practicar mucho… -terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa y un brillo en los ojos que dejaba clara sus intenciones. Y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, se lanzó hacia los labios de su novia, ahogando la leve protesta de ésta, en el beso.

Elsa quiso protestar y decir algo pero cuando sintió esos labios contra los suyos se le olvidó todo y sólo pudo cumplir la demanda silenciosa y continuar el beso con el mismo entusiasmo. Tras varios minutos y algún que otro jadea esporádico calmado con más besos, Elsa consiguuió reunir un pensamiento coherente y rompió el beso aunque sin separarse apenas.

- Vas a usar lo que te he dicho como excusa para no dejarme salir de la cama durante días ¿verdad? –pregunta en modo acusatorio aunque la sonrisa que se le escapa por las esquinas de los labios la delatan.

Emma asintió lentamente sin borrar su sonrisa casi de depredadora volviendo a acercase a esos labios.

- Un niño es algo muy serio y hay que hacerlo bien así que tenemos que practicar mucho –hizo un amago de besarla de nuevo pero en el último segundo se separó y cambió de ruta llevando los besos a su cuello a la zona debajo de la oreja.- Mucho –repitió mientras seguía el camino por el cuello- Mucho –terminó por besar encima del punto del pulso.

Elsa intentó resistirse, aun sabiendo que le era difícil, sobre todo cuando Emma se dirigió a su cuello, pero intentó ser responsable.

- Emma… hoy no podemos –cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse aún más cuando sintió los besos que seguían por su clavícula y notó como Emma se movía por la cama acomodándose hasta ponerse encima de ella enredando sus piernas.- Están los niños… -dijo como último recurso para detener a la rubia que estaba entre sus brazos, aunque en realidad lo último que quería en ese momento era que se detuviese. Pero supo que todo estaba perdido cuando sintió la mano de Emma serpenteando por su abdomen y colándose por los pantalones de su pijama acariciando de forma superficial. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para ahogar el gemido que por poco se le escapa cuando sintió uno de los dedos acariciando en la zona más sensible. Escuchó la suave risa gutural de Emma y abrió los ojos justo para enfrentarse a los verdes de Emma que la miraban desde lo alto.

- Entonces, majestad, le sugiero estar muy callada para que no nos escuchen. –respondió la salvadora con un toque de burla inocente.

Elsa agarró la camiseta de Emma obligándola a bajar de nuevo y abrazándola con brazos y piernas la besó con todo el deseo y la pasión que tenía en ese momento, rezando mentalmente por poderse controlar y que Emma no dejase que se la escuchase demasiado. Aunque a la segunda caricia de esas manos se le olvidó hasta de donde estaba.


End file.
